


All My Friends Are Falling in Love

by lilacsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BUT THEN THEY MAKE OUT SO, I think I’m venting, M/M, Plot What Plot | Angst Without Plot, am i venting?, angst with bandaids is here, do not fear, gettheclout, i may elaborate on this, idk why i keep posting angst without plot, klance, klance angst, oops y’all get a lil angst, quick klance au, why have i been breaking y’alls hearts lately, you’re all gonna hate me for these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Keith finds out that Lance has fallen in love with someone, and he’s tired of guessing who. He wants answers even though he hates to hear them. Lance obliges.





	All My Friends Are Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> come get y’all juice

“I didn’t know you loved someone,” Keith’s voice barely made it out without cracking. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. His hands were shaking, and his lip was red and swollen from worrying it with his teeth. Lance could look at Keith all day, anyone knew that. But Keith didn’t know that. And Lance?

He wanted to look at Keith under much better circumstances. 

He wanted to see his laugh. His smile. Those bright eyes swirling with joy and adoration. 

But Lance did love someone. 

“Yeah,” Lance whispered, his stare on Keith unwavering, “yeah, I really do.” He heard Keith’s soft whimper in hurt, and his heart screamed at him to shut the fuck up and hug the guy. But Lance couldn’t. He couldn’t ruin the perfect way to tell Keith this incredibly important piece of information. 

“You say it like they’re,” Keith paused, nearly choking on air, “the best thing in the world.” Lance feels his heart screaming again. It hurts. He shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be doing this. 

“Yeah,” Lance huffed. “He is. He’s so perfect.” He hears Keith take a shaky breath and sees him try to hold in his tears. “I love him with every single piece of me. I love his smile and laugh, and I hate that it’s rare most of the time. I love his beautiful eyes. I love his everything.” Keith was full on crying, now. The big tears pouring down his face and landing with a plop on the ground. 

“He sounds like he makes you happy,” Keith whispers it, like it’s such a fragile thing to say. Lance nods and feels his own tears brewing up. 

“He doesn’t even know it,” Lance replied desperately. “I’ve been in love with him for such a long time. I didn’t realize it until just recently. I can’t think of a time when I didn’t love him, in all honesty.” Keith looks up and meets Lance’s gaze, his tears continuing to pour down his face. This time it’s Lance who whimpers at the sight. 

“When are you gonna tell him?” Keith asked quietly. Lance sighed and took a step forward, crowding Keith’s space, and wrapped his arms around his waist comfortably. He buried his face in Keith’s neck and squeezed him tightly. 

“Keith,” Lance spoke against his skin, “I am so in love with you. I love you. I love you more than anything and that’ll never change.” He feels Keith still and feels his heart jack-hammering through his shirt. 

“You’re lying,” Keith whispered back. He was scared. Lance knew he was. 

Lance pulled back and looked Keith dead in those gorgeous purple eyes. He pressed their foreheads together and placed one hand on the side of Keith’s cheek. He stroked his cheekbone with his thumb and waited patiently. 

Then, he pressed their lips together. 

So many sirens were going off in Lance’s head. Good ones, of course. Lance pulled Keith flush against his chest and began moving his lips, and Keith wasn’t far behind. Keith’s hands moved to Lance’s chest, then his shoulders, then completely wrapped behind his neck. 

Lance bit Keith’s bottom lip a little bit, drowning in Keith’s little gasps and hitches of his breath. He peppered Keith’s lips with kisses, then kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his chin—then one more lingering kiss on his lips. 

They pulled apart, much to their dismay. 

“You love me,” Keith whispered it like it was the most amazing discovery in the world. 

“I love you,” Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, reveling in its softness. 

“I love you too, Lance,” Keith hugged him close. Lance nuzzled Keith’s neck and they stayed like that for half an hour. Just enjoying one another’s presence. Because Lance was in love with someone. And that someone was his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> yo welcome for making this end well and not sHATTERING YOUR HEARTS 
> 
> leave some love tho pls if you liked this so i know if i should make more of these!! i love each and every one of you <3


End file.
